you and me
by this little heart of mine
Summary: ...and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you/ Seddie at prom. Oneshot. Fluffylupagus.


This is how I've always pictured prom for them and I'm so glad I finally stopped procrastinating on this. Haha.

Disclaimer: If you ever hear about iCarly being stolen, I have nothing to do with it.

* * *

_What day is it? And in what month? _

_This clock never seemed so alive._

* * *

Freddie grumbles as he watches the couples dance while he sits in their table, twirling his drink. He finds Carly dancing with a jock- Rick, he thinks is his name- and he sees her laughing at something Rick says.

Going stag was definitely not one of his best ideas.

He was bored out of his mind and he had only danced with two girls (one of which was Carly). Prom's not even half done. He would've gone home but he didn't have a ride and he wouldn't risk his mom who had conceded and let him go to prom coming to fetch him with _I-told-you-so_s.

He stands fetch himself another drink and leans by the buffet table watching the dance floor. A few songs later, a very sweaty Gibby walks over to the buffet.

"Yo yo Freddie-o," he greets, grabbing the plate of biscuits on the table.

"Hey, Gibby."

"Man, isn't prom awesome? Tasha and I've been dancing like crazy for hours! Why aren't you joining the fun?" Gibby asks him.

"Because, Gibby, for the last twenty minutes all that's been playing are slow songs. I think I've had enough slow dances for tonight. And even if a fast one plays I wouldn't be dancing. Heaven knows I can't dance to save my life," Freddie tells him begrudgingly.

* * *

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_

* * *

Another slow song plays and he looks at the crowd of people dancing again his eyes shifting to a certain blonde-headed demon who was now talking with Carly.

"Oh, now I see what you're problem is."

"What?" he asks Gibby, looking at him weirdly.

"You're just bummed because you aren't prom slow dancing with _someone_," Gibby says knowingly, a smirk gracing his lips.

"I don't know what it is you're implying but I'm pretty sure you're wrong."

Gibby, who puts down the now empty plate and fills a cup with punch, ignores him and says, "I don't really understand what your deal is. Why don't you just ask Sam to dance with you, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Freddie, who was sipping his punch at the same time, does a spit take and sputters.

"What?!"

"Dude, you've been staring at her all night. Just go and ask her. I don't even understand why you didn't ask her to prom, you'll just end up together at the end of the night anyway," Gibby answers him.

Freddie looks at his friend- who is being very weird right now, might he add –and shakes his head.

"You're insane, Gibby."

"At least I'm not in-denial," Gibby replies to which Freddie turns to glare at him and he holds his hands up in surrender.

Freddie sighs, "Whatever," and leaves Gibby at the buffet.

"At least dance with her once!" Gibby calls out to him.

* * *

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

* * *

He sits back down at their table and looks out into the crowd again, his eyes landing on none other than Sam Puckett who catches his gaze and smiles at him. He tips off his cup and it takes him a moment to realize that she was walking over to him.

"So how's prom treating you, Benson?" Sam says as she takes a seat beside him propping her feet on his lap.

Freddie unconsciously plays with her shoelaces and groans, "I just want this night to get over with," he answers, leaning his head back.

She laughs at his misery and places her hands behind her head, "Aww, is wittle Fweddy upset he didn't go with anyone?" she teases.

"Don't you laugh at my misery, Puckett," he jokes, "and besides, prom is so overrated anyway."

"Someone's a hater."

"I just don't get what's so special about prom, you know? It's just the same as every dance we have every year," he reasons.

"Or maybe you're just bitter 'cause you're all alone," she jokes.

"Call it what you want, Puckett," he tells her.

"I'm right, though."

"Sure. I don't even know why people make such a big fuss on getting a date for prom. When I told Carly I was going stag I swear she nearly had a heart attack," he complains.

"Yet here you are having a pity party. I still say you're bitter,"

"Okay, I'm not _exactly_ bitter about going stag on prom but I just thought I'd have a far better time than going with someone," he admits.

"Okay, you're totally right. But, I mean, come on, you could have a great time if you wanted or actually _allowed_ yourself to. Look at me, I went stag and I've been stuck at the dance floor for hours," she answers before standing up and heads to the buffet.

All the while Freddie stares at her and he groans again, dropping his head in his hands.

* * *

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove_

* * *

He actually takes Sam's advice and goes over to his AV friends who are for the most part dateless. He had also danced with three other girls from the Math and Science club and one cheerleader. Upbeat songs have since then been playing and for the better half of prom he decides to sit in the sidelines with his AV buddies.

They talk about the sci-fi convention they were going to next month and Pear's latest gadgets. They were so busy talking that they barely noticed the time pass.

Soon enough, the DJ announces that the evening's about to close and slow songs start playing again. For the next two songs, his friends start asking people to dance with them and it isn't long before he's left alone. Unconsciously , his eyes land on Sam again and he only becomes aware that he's been watching her when Gibby suddenly speaks.

"Dude it's really not that hard to ask Sam," Gibby says, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Gibby! Never sneak up on me!"

Gibby again ignores him and continues, "Are you afraid she'll punch you or something? I'm pretty sure she won't I mean, won't it hurt to ask? And it's just one dance what harm would it-"

"Fine!" Freddie concedes , throwing his hands up in surrender, "fine I'll dance with her!"

Gibby smirks and the DJ announces the last song for the night.

"There's your chance," Gibby says.

With a final sip of his punch, he stands and walks over to Sam leaving a still smirking Gibby.

* * *

_I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from __here_

* * *

He taps Sam on the shoulder and she turns to face him.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"This is a nice song," Freddie says, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, it is. I love this song," she smiles.

"Want to dance?" he mumbles, looking to his right.

"What?" she asks, and he's not sure if she's been here so long that she's become temporarily deaf or she really can't hear him over the music.

"Wanna dance?" he asks, louder this time, and she raises an eyebrow, "With me, I mean, if you want to. But you don't have to or anything, I just realized that I haven't danced with you and I just thought I'd ask you-"

She laughs at his rambling and quickly cuts him off, "I'm kidding. I'd love to."

He sighs with relief and smiles at her. Suddenly he's nervous and it takes him a few seconds that they're still standing there with his hands still in his pockets.

Luckily, Sam realizes this before him. Rolling her eyes, she grabs his arm and drags him to the center of the dance floor.

* * *

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

* * *

She drapes her arms on his shoulders as soon as he places his hands on her waist and he hopes and prays that she doesn't feel his hands shaking with nervousness as they move in sync with the music.

"So," he starts but then he finds himself unable to look her straight in the eyes so he settles on some random couple a few meters away from them.

"So," she repeats, egging him to go on.

"This is… nice," he lamely comments.

Sam gives him a funny look and asks, "Nice?"

"Yeah, I know," he replies and they both laugh.

Suddenly they're looking eye-to-eye and Sam smiles at him before leaning her head on his chest and maybe he takes a sharp intake of breath from this gesture but he brushes it off and tries to act normal.

And if Sam hears the wild _thumpthumpthump _of his heart, he's thankful that she doesn't mention anything.

They lapse into a comfortable silence for a few seconds before he feels Sam sigh and bury her head in his neck.

"But this _is _nice," she whispers in his ear and he isn't quite sure what's going on but he thinks he's _thisclose _to fainting.

He opts not to answer her and instead pulls her closer.

* * *

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

* * *

The song's about to end when he feels Sam slightly pull away from him. She's looking up at him through her lashes with a sparkle in her eye and Freddie thinks she's even more beautiful this close, seeing every freckle on her face.

And just like in one of those cliché rom-com movies Carly makes them watch, the entire room blurs and all he sees is her and he thinks his heart stops beating.

Finally he understands everything that's been going on for the past few months, the lingering stares, the hidden smiles, the sudden awkwardness, _**everything**_. And they've always been on the same page because she's looking at him like _that _again and they're leaning and all he sees are fireworks.

The song ends when they pull away and they're both smiling and he finds it funny and a little fitting how cliché all of this is.

"Well that was-"

"Unexpected?" she offers.

"Amazing," he finishes and she laughs, leaning her head back and he thinks it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

"You're such a sap," she tells him, still laughing.

They still haven't pulled away when Carly goes over to them a few moments later.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, okay," Sam answers her, not taking her eyes off of Freddie.

Carly then notices their position and smiles at her two best friends.

"Okay, I'll go ahead and wait for you guys in the car. Tell me everything okay?"

Sam finally looks at Carly and smiles at her.

"Yeah, I will."

Carly looks at them once more before leaving and Sam turns to Freddie again. All around them, students are clearing out the gym and the prom committee together with some teachers has started cleaning up.

"So…"

"So…"

"What happens now?" Freddie asks.

"I don't know, I guess we just see what happens from here."

"I'm cool with that."

* * *

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

* * *

AN: Well that was fluffy. Tell me what you think about it?

It was longer than I had expected but I'm quite happy with how it turned out. Also, I'm going to start a multi-chapter fic (or two) so if you're down for that, stay tuned :D


End file.
